Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto
}=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} Shinjuku Ghetto Skirmish Conflict: Black Knight Uprising Date: August 10, 2017 Place: Shinjuku Ghetto Outcome: Tactical Rebel Victory Combatants Holy Empire of Britannia Ogi's Rebels Commanders Prince Clovis La Britannia, Jerimiah Gottwald, Viletta Nu Ogi,Lelouch Vi Britannia Strength Atleast 50 to 60 Glasgow , 2 Sutherland (One is captured) 12 Sutherland , 1 Glasgow , 1 stolen military truck Casualties atleast 30 Glasgow 11 Sutherland , military truck [Source] The Shinjuku Ghetto Skirmish began with Prince Clovis La Britannia ordering the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto due to the theft of C.C. which was thought was thought to be the code name of a poison gas Two Area 11 terrorists stole a military truck containing the secret military experiment designated “C.C.” (This subject has the appearance of a green-haired teenage girl; other information was classified at the time.) The subject was contained inside a large poison gas device. Initially, the police pursuing the terrorists were told only that a container filled with poison gas was stolen. As soon as Prince Clovis was informed of the gas's theft, he ordered the army and Knightmare Frames to apprehend the terrorists and retrieve “C.C.” Before the army mobilized, bystanders reported that the truck swerved off a highway, hitting a nearby building. Lelouch Vi Britannia climbed into the back of the truck, which drove off again. The army engaged the terrorists back on the highway, and one of the criminals launched a Glasgow-class Knightmare Frame from the truck Piloted by Kallen Stadtfeld. While one Britannian Frame diverted the truck into the subways of the Shinjuku ghetto, a soldier in a Sutherland-class Frame partially disabled the Glasgow; however, both truck and Frame were lost in the subways. Private Suzaku Kururugi spotted the truck and the reported an Area 11 student first. When his unit caught up to him, C.C. had been freed from its container. Shocked, Suzaku was ordered to kill the stowaway student. When he refused, his commanding officer shot him. Almost immediately, the truck exploded, presumably self-destructed by the driver; the student and C.C. were lost. Shortly afterwars Prince Clovis ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto, including all civilians, in order to find the test subject. The commander of the unit ordered that both be killed C.C. jumped infront of Lelouch and got shot in the head. Lelouch believed that she was dead and the commander ordered all his soliders to get in position ready to fire. However in a spilt second C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand and formed a contract for Geass. Lelouch immediately used his geass and ordered the soldiers of the unit to committed suicide. Britannian forced did not know the cause of this phenomenon. Shinjuku ghetto's destruction began when Viletta Nu reporting that she had seen a student in an abandoned warehouse. However Lelouch used his new found power and ordered her to exit the frame. She blacked out and upon awaking, both the student and her Frame were gone. It is suspected that the student in question was the same student who was previously seen with test subject C.C. Knightmare Frame groups were still chasing the partially disabled Glasgow , which leapt onto a military train to evade capture. As three Britannian Frames closed in on the Glasgow, another Sutherland Frame appeared and destroyed all three Frames; this has been confirmed to be the previously missing Frame, and was clearly piloted by an Area 11 terrorist. It is not known if the student and the pilot are one and the same. Lelouch in the Sutherland contacted [Ogi's terrorists and asked that they follow his orders. his first was for The other terrorists to regroup at the train, which contained 11 Sutherland-class Knightmare Frames. The rebels stole all 11 Frames and began systematically destroying all Britannian units in the area, with help from the Glasgow under Lelouch's orders. Prince Clovis gave the order for all units to surround the area where the rebels were suspected believing victory in numbers, but the rebels—having retreated to the subways—collapsed the ground underneath the units, effectively destroying them. Prince Clovis then authorized the use of the new Lancelot, the first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame. Piloted by Suzaku, the Lancelot quickly took out all 11 rebel Frames without any damage; the pilot also spotted the stolen Sutherland Frame hiding in an abandoned skyscraper, and engaged it in battle. The Sutherland pilot destroyed nearby buildings in hope of blocking the Lancelot. the Lancelot’s pilot stopped to rescue an Area 11 civilian from the debris, resulting in the loss of the terrorist. Shortly after, a group of soldiers found Area 11 civilians and suspected terrorists hiding in an abandoned warehouse. Lelouch who had escaped, immediately went to Clovis's G-1 Base vehicle. Disguised as a Britannian solider. He made his way inside to where Clovis was seated happily enjoying his near victory. Lelouch removed his mask and Clovis was suprised to see him, Lelouch at this point pulled a gun on Clovis and ordered he tell his forces to retreat in return he would let him live. At this point the Britannian Task Force found the terrorist. Before the criminals could be captured or executed, Prince Clovis gave his order for all troops to withdraw. However Lelouch went on to break his promise and shoot him in the face. Aftermath With Prince Clovis’ assassination, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald took temporary command of Area 11. He captured the rogue Britannian officer Bartley Asprius in the midst of moving his secret, unauthorized laboratory from Tokyo to Narita. When captured, Asprius admitted he was the one experimenting with the test subject C.C., and the canister had never contained poison gas. Asprius was stripped of his rank and sent back to Britannia. An investigation assumed that officer Kururugi was responsible for Prince Clovis’ assassination. And miliary officials scheduled his execution. Category:Battles